custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Voran
Voran was an electricity-controlling Runask in the Altronia Continuity. Biography Voran came into existence on Mertiros, as do most Runask. He got inducted into the Toa Tronux as an honorary (and non-Toa) member at some point. He accompanied them on many missions, including a particularly fateful one. He and the team were captured and experimented upon by Makuta Burtok, with Voran losing part of his memory and the Toa losing their powers as well, except for Xovar, who escaped. Eventually, the team escaped as well. Voran continued to accompany the depowered Toa, even acting as their leader, since the brainwashing made him forget his species identity, and he thought he was a Toa. He also led them to join the Avenging Alliance and was eventually elected co-leader of the larger team alongside Suntrah. Months later, when he and the rest of the Alliance were captured by Burtok (in disguise as Rayzok), the Makuta revealed Voran's species identity as a Runask to the warrior, trying to demoralize him. This worked at first, but not for long. Still, when the Toa Tronux had their powers and full memories restored, Voran let Runik take over as Toa team leader once more, but maintained his own position as leader of the Alliance. After Burtok's defeat, Voran and the rest of the Alliance were escorted to Altronia by Recvak, Lumcavar, and the Hokanuka. Voran, as well as his team, was inducted into the Order. Voran began to feel anger welling up in him. This was caused by Burtok, recently returned from limbo. The Makuta was trying to telepathically and emotionally influence Voran to attack his teammates, starting with Lihee and Rewta. The former went to take out Burtok, the latter engaged Voran in combat. At one point, Voran forced himself to take control of his mouth at least, and told Rewta to kill the Lightning Runask. The reason for this was that Burtok's telepathic seed would remain in Voran's mind, possibly leading to another attack. Rewta obliged and stabbed Vroan in the chest, mortally wounding him. At the same time, Lihee snapped Burtok's control of Voran by attacking and subduing the Makuta. Voran died while Lihee and Rewta looked on, and he told them to have Suntrah take over as leader of the Avenging Alliance. Powers and Equipment Powers *'Lightning:' As a Runask of Lightning, Voran had several elemental powers related to said element, which included, but are not limited to: **'Lightning Generation:' Voran could create electrical power. **'Lightning Manipulation:' Voran could use electricity to work his whims. **'Lightning Absorption:' Voran automatically absorbed any electricity directed against him, and thus was impossible to electrocute. In fact, having his body infused with electricty made him more powerful. He had a maximum charge he could sustain, but he could not exceed it, since when he reached that point he would simply not absorb any electricity any longer. **'Lightning Rhotuka:' Voran's electrical power extended to his mechanically generated spinners. *'Kanohi Usage:' Voran could wear and use Kanohi of Noble or Great power level, but didn't possess one, and thus never did. Abilities *'Experience:' Having worked with the Toa Tronux for a while, he was a seasoned warrior. *'Leadership:' Voran was a competent leader and recognized as such, having a commanding presence and an air of authority about him at all but a few times. *'Determination:' Voran was possessed of an acute tenacity and drive to get things done. Tools Voran carried a staff which channeled his power and fired Rhotuka spinners, which also channeled his power. In addition, the staff and launcher could used in tandem, the staff charging the spinner, to increase his power. Personality and Traits Voran was a talented leader and tactician, and was an eloquent speaker as well. He involuntarily passed this trait on to Suntrah after spending a lot of time with the other Runask. Voran was a little deficit in his knowledge of technology, but could learn it well enough, and did learn some from Suntrah. Voran was a good friend to all those close to him, especially Suntrah and Lihee. He viewed Levuku as a son of sorts, and the Toa on the team as something like cousins. Appearances *''Island of Power'' *''Land of War'' Trivia *Voran died originally because Sidd had no developed personality for him. This changed with the rewriting on Island of Power, but Voran still dieda little later, but for different reasons. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Order of Altronia